If you don't know me by know
by csimiamifreak2612
Summary: Gibbs in a different way and Kibbs all the way :p :D Read and Review!


I hope you'll like this, it's Gibbs in a different way. A long one-shot and I felt the need to do it. I had to go away from the TV, I finally got my season 4 box :D and i'm watching to much! but hey I can't help it i'm addicted! CBS made me :'( :p (not that we mind).  
You know what to do at the end.

see ya!

csimiamifreak

* * *

_**If you don't know me by now.**_

After a bad day at the office Kate came finally home. The whole way to home she had cried about what happened today. She can't belief it that she had trusted that women but on the other hand who wouldn't. Who would have thought, that a mother of 3 kids would kill her husband and her best friend because they where sleeping together, that women had betray her trust. That was knife number one in her back.

Not long after that, her boyfriends for the last 8 months send her a simple message. _'If you think our relationship is going to work, when I see you once a week then your wrong. I guess this isn't working, I'm sorry!'_ There was number 2.

Finally there was Gibbs, he told her that he was disappointed in her, that he thought she would be smarter and that she would be more objective. He was really pissed and disappointed. After that she was shocked and tired but she would know one thing her day couldn't get any worse. She knew it was her own fault and Gibbs was right but it happened and what could you do about it?

Now she finally home, she entered her apartment with a red face, she threw her stuff on the nearest arm chair and went for a nice relaxing long warm bath. She was trying to clear her mind but there was still an urge to talk to Gibbs. She wanted to tell him how sorry she was even when she knew it wouldn't make a difference for him. Oh yeah he could be a bastard. She put something comfortable on and sat down. She turned the TV on and started to zap.

It started with Oprah, next Dr. Phil, and went on and on. Finally she turned MTV on. It was one of those 'Back in time" show and a familiar song started.

'_If you don't know me by know you'll never never never know me,…'_ she closed her eyes and remember the time her mom and she were dancing in the kitchen with that song. Happy times!

She sang with the song when one sense that made her realize, it could be about Gibbs. _'We've got all our funny moods I've got mine, women you've got yours too!'_

She turned the TV off, grabbed her purse and keys and got out. She just had to talk to him.

When she arrived after a 20 minute drive her panicking started. 'Why did I come, why am I apologizing he yelled at me.' After a few minutes she made up her mind, she was going. She got out and follows the path that leads her to the door. 'What am I going to say?' she thought and stepped on the porch. She was surprised by Gibbs who opened the door because she didn't rang the bell. So Kate automatically grabbed for her gun that wasn't there.

"Wow, I know I'm ugly but you don't have to shoot me!" he joked.

'Wait did Gibbs just made a joke?' she said to herself.

"You scared the crap out of me, I'm too young to die, you know!" she responded with a smile.

"That's true, come in before you freeze to death." He said.

"Thanks." She said and got in.

"Are you ok? I noticed in the office that you were very quiet and shock. I wanted to say that I was sorry, I know I was a little harsh but I mend it good."

'What the hell did he eat, that was my line.' She thought

"'cause those situations can ruin your career and we both don't want that to happen." He explained.

"Look Gibbs, you were right, I should've known better but I couldn't help it. Wouldn't you trust a woman with 3 kids?" she questioned

"Yeah, I probably would." He agreed with her

"I came her to say I'm sorry and I will try to be more objective the next time. And I'm also sorry that I risk our case." She said.

"Well it could have ended a lot worser, but our case is solid so don't worry." He said to assure her.

"Thanks Gibbs, for listening!" she said with a small smile.

Then Gibbs did something she had never expected he took a step closer to her and pulled her in for a hug. It was something she really needed. This felt so good. To bad it ended a few minutes later.

"Kate, I see there is something else, tell me, you can trust me." He said.

"I know, but I'll be alright, it's better this way." She said.

"Ok, you want something to drink?" he offered.

"Sure, this sound maybe a little strange but do you have something strong?" she asked.

"Coffee or bourbon?" he said with a smile, because he knew how much he hated his coffee. So before she could answer he went to the kitchen.

Few minutes later he was back with 2 glasses.

"Kate, please sit down and one advice just sip it." He said with a smirk.

She took a sip. 'Wow, that's strong another one and I'll be pretty tipsy.' She thought.

"A few months ago I met a nice guy. I told him that the job I did was one that took a lot off my time and he understood it. So like you know the last case, we didn't came home for like 3 days and this afternoon he send me a message that it wouldn't work if he only saw me once a week. I told him, I warned him and then he sends me this." She said half crying.

"Then he didn't deserve you, Katie." He said with a gentle voice and rubbed her knee.

"I really thought he was my prince. He made me laugh, he cared and now he throw a relationship off 8 months away. Before he never said anything, only that he missed me and know he send me this message. I really thought he was it now I'll never find him." She said and cried more.

"Don't say that, you'll find him. Be patient one day he'll come. Even DiNozzo will find one. Ok, it might be difficult to believe but it'll come." He said with a smirk and Kate started to smile.

"That's the Katie I know." He commend which made her smile even more.

"What about you did you find your princess?" she asked.

"What do you think, I got 3 ex-wives and eventually the turned to be witches." He said sarcastic.

"Ok, stupid question." She giggled.

"No, not really. There is this person but she's younger and doesn't know it and maybe that's the best!"

"Oh come on, Jethro that's BS and you know that!"

"What did you just called me?" he said with a smirk.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She said.

"No, actually we're busy with more personal stuff so why not."

"Ok, why won't you ask her out?" she questioned

"Kate, I'm old, grumpy and I can be a bastard. She deserves better!"

"Come on, Jethro. You've got your chances. Ask her out for a movie or a coffee." She suggests.

"Kate, be honest, would you date a guy like me?" he asked.

"I would consider it but that's because you're my boss. I'm not saying this because you sit here." She said but she was thinking that she would say yes.

"Maybe I have a chance now." He said with a smile because, she was the one he wanted to ask.

"And if that doesn't work you could always start internet dating, my brother did it and he'd married her but there could always go something wrong, maybe she this ugly women and very obsessive." She joked

"Here comes ex-wife number 5!" he joked which maid her laugh too.

"You want another glass?" he asked and stood up.

"Sure!" she said.

"I'll be back in a minute." He said with a smile.

'Wait did he just said ex-wife number 5? I thought he had only 3?'

"Here we are!" he said with the bottle in his hands and poured some liquid in her glass.

When he took his seat back he saw a confused look on Kate's face.

"What is it, Kate?"

"Oh, nothing." She said.

"Yes, there is something, come on spit it out?"

"No, just a misunderstanding, I'm fine!" she said with a smirk.

"Kate, for the last 2 hours we're talking over private stuff, spit it out!"

"You said ex number 5. I thought there where only 3?" she said and while she said it she noticed the pain in Gibbs eyes.

"Actually, I've already met my princess, 20 years ago. After a year we married and 15 months later there was Kelly. A beautiful baby girl. Shannon, my wife and Kelly died in a car accident when Kelly was 8." he said with a lot of pain in his hart.

"I'm so sorry, Jethro." Kate said shocked.

He stood up and grabbed a frame from the shelve behind the coach and handed it over to Kate. When she except it, he saw a small tear coming down her left cheek.

"I can't imagine how much you miss them everyday and then I'm sitting her and whining about some boyfriend." She said emotional.

"Kate, please. What you went through today was hard and really not easy. I know you feel guilty now but don't be. This happened years ago and I learned to live with it, it's a part of my life." Explained and told her with a gentle voice.

Kate didn't know what to say so she did something that didn't need any words, she gave him a hug. For the second time today she found that this was the right thing. When they finally let go, she looked him in his deep blue eyes. The adrenaline and the alcohol ran through her body and she did something they both didn't expect. She kissed him.

"Uhm, Kate would you go out with me?" he asked her.

"I'd love too, Leroy Jethro Gibbs." She said with a huge smile.

The End!


End file.
